


On the Cliff

by wallace_trust



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallace_trust/pseuds/wallace_trust
Summary: Lost in the Emyn Muil, Sam and Frodo attempt to climb down a cliff.





	On the Cliff

Sam and Frodo try to climb down out of the Emyn Muil hills.


End file.
